Effigy
} |info = *Chroma sheds his outer pelt, imbuing it with elemental energy to sprout wings and converting it into a stationary floating sentry with 1000 / 2000 / 4000 / 8000 health. The sentry will attack all enemies within 20 meters with a continuous stream of elemental energy, dealing 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 , , , or damage per tick. The sentry is capable of unleashing a radial attack that inflicts 200 , , , or damage to enemies within 5''' meters. The sentry can also unleash a radial roar to temporarily stun enemies within '''30 meters. **Sentry health and continuous damage are affected by Ability Strength, while the radial attack damage is not. **Effigy's elemental breath attack does 5''' ticks of damage within '''1 second making the base damage per second 2000. **Damage type is based on Chroma's current elemental alignment, determined by Chroma's energy color. *** damage is effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh, but less effective against Proto Shields. *** status effect deals 50% of Effigy's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6''' seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. *** damage is effective against Machinery and Robotics but less effective against Alloy Armor. *** status effect chains '''50% of Effigy's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. *** damage is effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields, but is less effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *** status effect deals 50% of Effigy's base damage per tick over 9 ticks in 8''' seconds. Toxin damage bypasses shields and is able to directly affect health. Multiple instances of the Toxin DoT stack on the same target for increased damage over time. *** damage is effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew, but less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. *** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by '''50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Enemies affected by the close-range radial attack are ragdolled. **Sentry attack range, stun radius, and knockback radius are '''not affected by Ability Range. *Enemies killed by the sentry have a 15% / 30% / 45% / 60% chance to drop additional credits. **All Credits that drop within 10 meters of the sentry yield 25% / 50% / 75% / 100% additional credits. ***The range is not affected by mods. **Technically increases credits income by 3.75% / 15% / 33.75% / 60% while the Sentry is active. **Credit chance and credit bonus are not affected by Ability Strength. *While Effigy is active, Chroma can fight in his lightened form, gaining 20% movement speed but with a 50% armor reduction. **Speed bonus and armor reduction are not affected by Ability Strength. **The armor reduction is a multiplicative penalty that's applied to Chroma's total armor (e.g., with a maxed and , Chroma with at full capacity will have his armor lowered to (1 + 1.1 + 3.5 1.3) 0.5|mt=y}} when Effigy is activated). *Effigy drains 10 energy per second while active, and will deactivate if Chroma runs out of energy, sentry health is depleted, or if manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Chroma cannot gain energy from Squad Energy Restores or for the duration of the ability. However, Chroma can still replenish energy using Energy Orbs, and , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and while in the Rift Plane due to 's ability. *When deactivated, Chroma can teleport his pelt from anywhere onto himself. This will stop movement and interrupt any action Chroma is doing, such as reloading, leaving a player vulnerable. **When deactivated while sliding, Chroma's pelt will be reapplied to him without triggering the animation, even if the player immediately cancels his slide. *Both the initial cast and the return of Chroma's pelt will cease any actions as they are a two-handed ability. |augment= |tips = *The sentry usually unleashes its roar a few seconds after deploying. This allows you to quickly deploy the sentry for a temporary stun to all nearby enemies. *The pelt can be ed, preventing damage from non-banished enemies while still being able to damage all enemies normally. *The pelt gains shields from the Shield Osprey Eximus Specter. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Abbild es:Efigie ru:Образ fr:Effigie Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Toxin Damage Category:Electricity Damage Category:Cold Damage Category:Heat Damage Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Chroma Category:Update 16